Future Resonance: Family Affairs
by RandomDancing123
Summary: Rez and Percy have defeated Medusa and saved everyone, but now they have to deal with their toughest mission yet: their family! Sequel to Soul Eater: Future Resonance.
1. Devious Mothers and Random Books

**A/N-** HEY THERE! Sorry I was gone for so long, MAJOR writer's block for CDS! It-SUCKS! I'm gonna finish the final chapter for that one at a later notice, for any of you awesome readers that are reading both stories, and if you are, thanks a lot! Anyway, my friend gave me the inspiration to start writing this right now! THANKS, BUDDY! Okay, then, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER- **If I owned Soul Eater, I'd be hunted down and killed for not updating for so long! Then again, if that were to happen, I would NEVER update! Literally… never.

Future Resonance: Family Affairs

Chapter One

Devious Mothers and Random Books

"MOTHER!"

Suddenly the cries of "BOOMERANG!" coming from the television didn't seem so interesting to Percy anymore. He felt like a train crashed right through his mind: unable to comprehend what's going on. _This_ was his…grandmother? She didn't look it, and she certainly didn't act like it. Percy turned to his sister to see her reaction to all of this. Rez looked just as shocked as he was, her pupils were dilated in the way that never ceased to freak him out just a bit. He was shocked out of his reverie by his dad's question, "what are you doing here?"

"What, I can't come to visit my own son?" Came her swift reply.

Soul stepped up and put a hand on each of the twins' shoulders. "I guess, but why you've never come once before and choose to come now, I can't see why."

Their grandmother smiled deviously. "I have my reasons."

"And for some reason, I don't think I want to know what they are." Soul replied. "Mother, these are your grandkids, Resonance" he signaled to Rez, "and Percy" he signaled to Percy.

"Hi." Percy said. When Rez said nothing, Percy lightly nudged her, earning a strained "hello".

Their grandmother nodded. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Why don't you two go to your room for a while?' Soul suggested.

"Yeah, okay" Percy said. Rez kept her frown and quickly nodded, leaving swiftly for her and Percy's shared room with balled fists. Percy followed after her and shut the door behind them. Rez flung herself on her bed facedown and groaned loudly into her pillow.

"The nerve of that woman!" Rez exclaimed, sitting up.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, genuinely confused.

Rez looked at him incredulously. "What do _you_ mean, what do _I_ mean? She doesn't come to visit _once_ in at _least_ thirteen years, and then she shows up here like she owns the place and acts rude to us all! She's lucky dad didn't kick her out already, what gives her the right to act this way!"

Percy sighed. "The day's still young, sis, if you're this mad now, good luck lasting until tonight when she hopefully leaves."

"Is that all you have to say! That's low, you know, going all monk on me now." Rez crossed her arms.

Percy smiled, "or we could listen at the door and see what happens…?"

Rez grinned. "Alright, this is what I'm talking about!" She leapt off her bed and ran to the door, where she had her ear pressed to the cool wood and was listening intently.

"Honestly, what are you doing here?" Came Soul's voice. "You don't come to our wedding, you never once came to see the twins, and now you show up like it's the most natural thing in the world? Something's up, and I need to know what."

"Well, I-" Their grandmother began before she was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

"Uh-oh…" Percy mumbled.

"SHH!" Rez hissed.

"Umm, hello…" They heard Maka's voice sounding wary.

"Who's this, Soul?" Asked their grandmother.

"This is my wife, Maka." Soul said. "Which you would have known if you'd even bother to say hi once in a while." He mumbled.

"Pwned!" Rez cheered.

"Rez!" Percy exclaimed.

"Sorry."

"The reason I have come here is quite simple actually." Their grandmother began "I want you and your… family… to come to stay with me for a week. Wes' family will be there as well, for a sort of family reunion."

"What?" Soul exclaimed.

"I'll let you think about it" She said as she exited the apartment. Rez and Percy's eyes widened as they heard footsteps coming to their room.

"GAAA!" Rez exclaimed.

"Don't just "GAAA" do something! Act natural or something!" Percy whisper-yelled. He grabbed his video game and hopped on his bed where he pretended to play. Rez frantically picked up the first book she saw and leapt across the room to her bed, which bounced a few times under her weight, and opened the book to a random page in the middle just in time for Soul and Maka to open their door.

Maka's eyebrows shot up when she saw Rez and Percy. "Learning Indonesian, Rez?"

"Huh?" Rez asked. She looked and the cover of the book she chose. It said _The Beginner's Guide to Learning Indonesian_. "O-oh, yeah! It's never too early to learn a second language, especially if I'm planning to go to Indonesia one day!"

"I take it you two were listening at the door." Soul accused.

"Nu-uh, we were just sitting her the whole time, Rez was reading and I was playing my game!" Percy defended.

Soul reached over and took the game, and showed the blank black screen to his son.

"Oh…" Percy said.

"So you two heard everything?" Maka asked.

"Yep" Rez admitted.

"Good, then you all know that we're going."

"WHAT!" The other three yelled simultaneously.

"Yes, we're going to go. I think it's a good idea." Maka stated calmly.

"What part of _any of that _sounded like a good idea?" Soul asked.

"Just the fact that we haven't seen Wes since the kids were three, and the three of us have never even _met_ your mom before this" Maka said. "Rez and Percy are off from school, and have no missions, so it'll be fine."

"What about Suki and Suzie!" Rez asked.

"You'll be able to call them whenever you want." Maka replied.

"But dad's mom's mean!" Percy exclaimed. "Not to sound like a baby, or anything, but it's true!"

"Hey, it's true, she's a torturous evil-" Soul started, but was cut off by Maka's death glare, seeing as Rez and Percy's eyes widened with every word Soul said about his mom.

"Well, you'll just have to deal with that. Besides, your Uncle Wes and Aunt Angela will be there too. And they have a daughter, Elizabeth, that's two years older than you guys, It'll be fine!" Maka assured.

"It _won't _be fine! Come on, can't we stay home? Please mom?" Rez begged.

"Please mom?" Percy echoed.

"Please, Maka?"

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed.

"What!" he protested.

"Be a grown up! We're going on Wednesday and that's final!" Maka said as she exited the room.

"Sorry, guys." Soul said as he left after her.

"But today's Monday!" Rez exclaimed as she flopped back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "This sucks!"

"You're telling me!" Percy agreed. "At least Elizabeth's a girl… I hope…"

"Perce!" Rez exclaimed.

"Well, you never know, I mean-"

"How did we get on this topic, anyway!"

"Psh, what does it matter, anyway? You think it'd be classified as kidnapping if mom and dad brought us there against or will?" Percy asked.

Rez sighed. "Probably not. I just have one question, though."

"Huh?"

"When the heck did we get a Beginner's Guide to Speaking INDONESIAN!"

**A/N-** YAY! I'm HAPPY! I hope you guys liked this! Sadly with school and all, I can't promise speedy quick updates, but I can promise that I'll try my hardest to update whenever I can! Thanks a lot to my cousin for editing (and putting up with me blabbing to her about this and never actually writing it until now!), and to everyone who actually read Future Resonance AND the sequel! You people are awesome!

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review! Homework will be the death of society! BYE!


	2. Furious Packing and Big Surprises

**A/N- **Yo. Hey there, sorry for the late update. I'm trying to update once a week (HA!), but guess what I found out! I still have writers block! Yay! IT NEVER GOES AWAY! Well, I'm doing what I can, so bear with me, I just refuse to abandon any of my stories, so I may or may not be updating late, but it was just the holiday season, so I was busy with everything. Okay, I'm gonna shut up now and start with the story! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **Okay, so I went to Japan and got the deed to Soul Eater from Atsushi Okubo (I'm 99.9% sure that's how you spell his name), but then I saw two squirrels in a high speed chase up a tree and…well… never get distracted while holding the deed to a popular anime, that's all I've got to say!

**Future Resonance: Family Affairs**

**Chapter 2**

**Violent Packing and Big Surprises**

"Stupid trip, stupid grandma, stupid Indonesian…" Rez mumbles as she furiously shoved her belongings into her bag.

"This sucks!" Suzie exclaimed as she caught the Death City snow globe Rez's arm swiped off her desk.

"You're telling me! A week with my psychopathic grandma and family I haven't seen in, I don't know, FOREVER!" Rez exclaimed.

"Gosh, that sounds awful! You'll call us every day, right?" Suki asked.

"Of course! You'll be sick of me before you have a chance to miss me!" Rez assured.

"Hey" said Nick from the Rez and Percy's bookshelf "you kept the book on speaking Indonesian me and Zander had to get you when we lost that bet!"

"THAT WAS YOU!" Rez and Percy exclaimed.

"Nice" Zander muttered smirking.

Suddenly a loud commotion came from the living room. Muffled yells and something that sounded like "congratulations" made it's way through the door of the room, alerting the kids inside.

"What's going on in there?" Rez asked, startled.

Nick moaned. "Noooo, just when I almost forgot…"

"What, what's up?" Suzie asked.

"My- my mom…" Nick began.

"What? What about your mom?" Percy prompted.

"She… she's…"

"What's wrong, is she okay?" Zander asked.

"Oh sweet shinigami, she's not sick, is she?" Suki asked worried.

"No, she's having a… a…"

"Well, spit it out already!" Rez exclaimed.

"She's having a BABY!"

"…" The other five just stared at Nick in shock. Suddenly all of their words exploded into one big jumble.

"Holy shinigami!"

"Woah!"

"Oh my-"

"Nick!"

"A BABY!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Nick exclaimed, then dropped his head back on the desk.

"What's wrong with you, this is awesome! You're gonna be a big brother!" Suzie said, patting Nick's head.

"That's just the thing, I can't be a brother!" Nick said, picking his head back up.

"What do you mean?" Suki asked.

"I can't be an older brother! I'm irresponsible! I can't even remember to take out the trash most nights, let alone help take care of a baby! Face it, I'm a bad influence!"

"No, you're not, man, you're fun. That's not a bad thing! You're little brother or sister will love you!" Zander assured.

"That's another thing! I'm totally gonna screw that kid up! I mean, what if he's a boy and he wants to do what I do! I'm a freaking GUN for shinigami's sake! I don't want to do anything that might endanger the kid, which is defiantly what I'll end up doing! And if she's a girl- oh sweet shinigami if she's a GIRL!- if she spends any time around me she's gonna be so messed up… she's gonna be a crazy, violent, spaz-girl! Like Rez!"

"Hey!" Rez exclaimed, hands on her hips. "Oh, forget it."

"Oh, this is going to be AWFUL!" Nick whined.

"No it wont, I promise, and I'll be here to help you." Suzie assured.

Nick sighed. "I guess…"

"Done." Percy said, zipping up his bag.

"Same." Rez said, zipping up hers. Both twins sounded nervous.

"Rez, Percy, time to go." Maka said from the living room.

"EEP!" Rez squeaked.

"Oh, boy…" Percy muttered anxiously.

"You guys have to leave already?" Suki asked.

"Apparently." Zander said.

"Wish us luck…" Percy said, high fiving Zander and the unresponsive Nick.

"Let's hope I'll be back alive…" Rez said, hugging Suki and Suzie.

And with that the twins walked out to meet their impending doom.

**A/N-** Short chapter, but yeah, here it is. Hope you liked it! And you will all find out about Nick's baby brother/sister in due time… man, I sound like Yoda when I say… well, type… that! Anyway, thanks to my awesome cousin, for editing this, and to everyone who reviewed, put the story to story alert, favorite stories, author alert, or favorite author! It means sooo much, thanks! And:

**KittyAttack**: Thank you, and I will most definitely keep it up!

**Ma**: Sank you very much! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Chloexo**: It has been updated! YAY!

**Rin Winters**: EVIL MOMMY! Ha ha, Indonesian is a language. And I feel really bad for the three of them! Poor dudes, stuck with an evil, evil author!

**Koda12349**: Thank you so much! It means so much to know you like my stories! And you wrote on that! Sweet, expect a review from me!

**PinkMoonWitch**: Thank you very much! Here's the chapter for you! Hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review! The three second rule in basketball is probably one of the dumbest rules ever invented! Bye!


End file.
